


Living for loving

by RachelDenisNefeke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDenisNefeke/pseuds/RachelDenisNefeke
Summary: Hearts which were left alone to beat until life will be gone.The sun of course let them shone,but at the end of day night will come.Are they capable of overcomethe blame they put themselves in?





	1. Chapter 1

Hideout- the place of safety and peace. A man desperately longing for just a minute of the silence. Because he had seen a death every day of his life, he cherished these little moments of being alone. Then there was a younger man; who was simply the gift from God, both with his outside and inside appearance; who entered this peaceful silence. And everything changed...

Gregory Lestrade was wasted these days and all he wanted was to go home and forget everything. He wanted to kiss his beautiful wife, then arguing with her and after all of that going to the bed or occupy a coach in case of more serious hassle. But not yet...  
A blast of the shooting. Running away from the crime scene. Then Anderson's crying. Arguing about nothing. Slamming doors of the cell. A calming peace following, unfortunately, it was too short to enjoy. Another knock on the door interrupted a silence of the moment. "Come in!" he said angrily. "Lestrade. Let's have dinner. Tonight after your shift. I will send a car." Chief Inspector looked at the older Holmes shocked. "What if I reject the offer?" He asked a man who was about to leave. "You better not. I'm just looking for a partner to share some repartee over a plate of the steak. If you are not accustomed to meat, I can make something else. A salad, for example, or maybe some toasts." Inspector's mouth went agape when he realized that Mycroft Holmes is inviting him to his place. And he will even cook for him... "I will end the work shift around 7 pm." Older Holmes laughed a bit. "I am aware of your work timetable. So, I know you are lying because you are sleeping in your office for a while. Because of your wife who cheated on you and you don't want to divorce, remembering there are your children too." Greg's smile ceased. "Out!" Mycroft wasn't surprised by his reaction and walked out quietly. Greg fell back onto the chair with a loud thud. "Oh Chuck, why he still has to analyze me?! Same with Sherlock. After all this time, still pulling my nerves with damn observation." He grunted then laughed desperately of his lose. He still loves his wife. But she wasn't honest with him. In a moment of the weakness, he started to doubt his fathership of two little girls again. But as always, he stopped. It doesn't matter now. They were his princesses and he would rather die than let them be hurt.

Time was passing by slowly and people entered in and out of his office. He waved them off but they kept coming, congratulate on the long-lasting case. Finally, there was a time when most of the officers left home. He laid down onto the couch and sighed. If he will not be this stupid to send him away he could spend his evening with Mycroft. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. He went to the door and opened them, prepared to yell at the interrupter. But on the doorframe stood Anthea, stone-facing his angry composure like nothing. "Car is in front of the Yard. You are invited to spend a night in Holmes Manor." Greg's mouth dried at the image or his snoring interrupting a peaceful sleep of the younger man. "Take anything you could need tonight and then follow me to the car. Mr Holmes looks forward to sees you." Greg nodded slowly and gathered all the things he would probably need. No matter how much he was worried, he followed Anthea to the car, which turns out to be a limousine. "Uhm, Anthea, are we going to see your boss at home or at his workplace?" Anthea giggled a bit, then returned quickly to her professional demeanour: "Mr Holmes doesn't prefer sleeping in his office, he is a very busy man, but he learned how to relax at his own place." Greg's face reddened and he quickly shreds his thought about imagining a Mycroft sleeping spread on the desk. "Holmes Manor." She announced quietly. Greg nodded and whistled, exiting a limousine. "What the Chuck is that? No way, he can't be this well-heeled!" Anthea just rolled her eyes and coughed a bit. "Sorry, miss." He apologized quickly and opened the back of the limousine to get off his belongings. As he bent over the trunk, she admired the view of his back muscles. When he turned back at her, she simply grinned at him and said: "You are expected. Let's meet with Mr Holmes inside." Greg just nodded, wondering why she behaves so weird tonight, like a teenager with a broken phone. Their walk had been short, just a few metres from the parking lot was an entrance, decorated with a fancy iron fencing. They wait for just a second and then entrance door opened quietly. An old man in a suit stood there and invited them inside with a polite smile. "Mr Holmes is expecting you in the smoke room, inspector. Please, follow me. And miss Anthea, he ordered me to wish you a good night. You can go home." Anthea smiled at the men widely and left without any word. Gregory Lestrade just sighed and followed the man further into the manor. The surrounding place appeared expensive and cleaned excellently with no sign of dust. Green and blue pillows of hella comfortable couch were sprinkled with bits of purple. "Uhm, Mr-" "Mr Porter." Greg nodded. "Mr Porter, is it normal for Mr Holmes to expect any guest at this hour?" Mr Porter assured him he is not the first one and leads him to the smoke room where they stopped and Mr Porter went into the room, leaving a confused inspector in front of the door. "Mr Holmes, your guest just arrived. Shall I let him enter?" Greg heard a short laugh and then Mycroft himself appeared at the doorframe. "Please, forgive Mr Porter his behaviour. I wake him up because of your arrival and he didn't have his coffee yet." "It's okay, I understand him. I wasn't even sure I am expected since I sent you away." Mycroft just waved it off. "It's forgotten. Let's smoke a bit before we move to the kitchen." Greg just nodded. Smoke rooms appear to be a part of the huge winter garden and detective inspector just stood there, with mouth agape. A single tear of sweat appeared at Mycroft's forehead while he quietly admired a slightly muscular man in front of him. Even while standing still, his muscles danced under the lightly sun-tanned skin. "I prefer cigarettes... If that's okay with you." Mycroft smiled a bit, still not awaken from his thoughts about man's muscles. "Are you sure you don't wanna try these cigars? They are not from Cuba, if I may acknowledge you." Greg laughed. "Maybe next time." Mycroft didn't push him to try and light him a cigarette instead. "From what I know so far, you were successful with a Jumbotron case." He stated, looking at the inspector with a wide smile. "Yes, but all credit belongs to your brother's account." Mycroft shook his head. "I believe my brother had been a huge help, but it was you who put a man into the jail. Your colleagues are celebrating now the big win of justice. You should be with them." Inspector didn't respond at first, enjoying a taste on his tongue. Then he breathed out a cloud of smoke and put a cigarette onto the ashtray while he started to speak: "Truth need to be said, I don't feel like a hero. We arrested him, but the damage has been done. I cannot help myself, but this burden of responsibility... we should be more strict in cases like this one." Mycroft nodded politely, truly appreciating man's confession. He waited until the inspector finished his cigarette and asked him to follow into the kitchen.

"Meal had been prepared already, I didn't want you to be disappointed with me. Shall we eat and continue with a discussion or you prefer quiet dining?" Greg smiled widely. "Mr Holmes, I am very grateful for your interest, but I am not that picky. I would like to continue in a friendly manner, which including a chat over the steak. Which looks fantastic, I must say." Mycroft blushed a bit. "Just taste a bit of meat and you will see if an exterior matches the quality of the meal." Both men laughed aloud. "Your words are wise, young man," Greg commented out of blue, then quickly covered his mouth from the embarrassment. Mycroft sat down onto the chair and said: "Don't worry. I am definitely younger than you. That's a fact." Greg gulped because at that moment he realized that Mycroft... He shook his head in disbelief. "What do you expect from this meeting?" Mycroft smiled slightly. "As I said in your office. Repartee over the plate of steak. As you can see, there's no alcohol. So my intentions are clearly innocent. I see you are worn out these days so I offered you a place where you can stay, enjoy a bit of silence and regenerate your mind while talking with someone of similar trouble." Greg cannot hold himself anymore. His mask of politeness fell off his face and he said bitterly: "Similar trouble? Did you ever stand in front of two options? Did you had to decide if you will return to life with the woman with whom you spend more than half of the life; who give you two beautiful daughters, yet lied to you all this time; or just leave it be and live with a shattered heart?!" Mycroft motioned to the steak. "As you said before, let's continue with a discussion over the meal. No mention of families, agree?" Greg blushed from embarrassment again and sat down to eat. "My apologies. I can't hold myself anymore... I feel so alone. Even my friends are thinking that's my fault. Because all I was doing was my job. But truth is, I was an awesome father, extremely caring husband and outstanding in bed." Mycroft gulped loudly, and Greg raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything's okay?" Mycroft just nodded, unable to speak. After a meal, they returned to the smoke room. "I must say, this is an amazing place. Huge for a one man." Remarked inspector after the moment of observation. "Yes, it is. That's why I am glad you accepted my invitation." Inspector was quiet for a moment then he said slowly: "I am so selfish. I was thinking only about myself. But what about you? Sherlock is not much of brother you need." Mycroft turned away from the man, looking at the blossoming flowers in the winter garden. "You know, after my fling's death, I chose not giving myself much time for the other friends. Or other flings. But these last days were so difficult... I am sorry for throwing a burden of my sexual incapability at you but while you are here and listening..." He stopped dead on his tracks, realizing Lestrade is hugging him. A warmness of another body hit him hard and he shook from a shock. "Don't stop." He breathed out, nearly crying. And Greg obeyed, pulling him closer. "I am here. I am here now. No one should be alone with these thoughts." Mycroft admired his gentleness and let himself be embraced. Then a weird idea crossed his mind. Those heavenly sculpted muscles of him... pushing onto his back, lead to the weird kind of reaction. Out of blue he rapidly freed himself from a hug and turned red, embarrassed to death.

"Heya! What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Mycroft covered his front with both his hands and shook his head. "Nothing wrong, just my body betrayed me." Inspector stood in front of him, utter shock displayed on his face. "Did I make you feel this way? Oh, man." Mycroft sighed, disappointed with himself. "I will understand if you want to run away from me," Younger man whispered, staring at the bulge with hate. "Come on, it's happening. I am irresistible and you just can't fight my charms." He joked, hoping it will help the younger man to calm down a bit. "Umm, I will leave you here for about twenty minutes so you can get yourself comfortable to catch the evening news." Inspector nodded, thinking about what just happened. He only wanted to be friendly, without even slight evidence of sexual intercourse and yet, Mycroft's reaction pointed out that maybe he was thinking the opposite. Greg Lestrade went to the smoke room where he left his bag with clothes and quickly re-dressed himself from a suit to comfortable sweatpants and accurately tight Tee. "My apologies. I don't know what that means. It never happened before. I mean, it never happened with other guests." Greg just smiled. "Let's forget about it so we can continue with a chat. I know you can't tell me about what's your scope of employment, but tell me about how your day was." Mycroft sat down on the couch next to him and sighed, obviously relieved by man's behaviour. "So my day went accurately bad so far. I went into an argument with my employer, then hassled with Anthea about some fiddle-faddle. After that, I had lunch with the prime minister and returned back to my office to do some paperwork. I decided to get a day off tomorrow, so I called you overnight to speak with someone smart enough to don't worse my headache. You know, inspector, people are too stupid from my point of view. They are running from point A to point B with their unused brains and they don't see anything around themselves in the perimeter of two metres all day long. I am just exhausted from explaining my reasons... sometimes I think I am not from this planetary system." Greg Lestrade laughed frankly at his description of humankind. "I never doubt you are smarter than me Mycroft and, honestly, I don't understand why you chose me then. I belong to the category you mentioned now. I am not smarter than people wandering down the streets like some strange puppets. Not in the way how you see the world. Honestly, I don't see truth from proves you and your brother are operating with. Most of the time I just stood on the place, wondering about what kind of magic you are using. " Mycroft laughed aloud and then shook his head slowly, motioning at the window. "You see a lie in faces of criminals. You see how they behave while answering your questions. You understand a difference between Fibonacci and Aristotle, and I attended your lecture about how to defend yourself when someone is trying to rob you. You are pretty smart, but you underestimate yourself." Greg was listening and his eyes watered slightly. "Maybe it's because no one ever complimented me, besides your brother." Mycroft smiled. "Sherlock is a child, but sometimes he shows his intelligence and I bet he is trying to be just nice. And he is right. You worth the compliment." An itchy silence followed this exclamation.

"Oh! I nearly forgot you wanted to watch the news. Shall I turn on the TV?" Greg nodded, turning his tear-stained face away from the younger man. He felt relaxed in his presence, even when he was holding himself back. After the news, they talked about random things. It was a pleasant evening. One of these simple moments of relaxing and don't-caring-about-the-shit-of-the-life. Pleasant time, really. And Gregory Lestrade hoped it wasn't the last one... They finally left the living room to get some rest. Peaceful sleep reached for them as soon as they fell onto their beds. Around the midnight inspector Lestrade woke up from another nightmare, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He heard quick steps and then bright light filled the room. "What happened? I heard you scream. Do you need any help?" The older man turned red, ashamed from waking up the younger man. "No. I will go to the bathroom to wash my face and I will return to the bed, thank you." Mycroft nodded politely, though he disagreed. "Will you consider to go with me to get some warm milk to drink? It's helping with soothing nerves after the stressful situation." He asked after the man returned from the bathroom. Lestrade smiled at his gentleness and nodded lightly. "I am more into lukewarm tea, but let's try something new." Mycroft watched him getting out of the bed and took a second to admire his composure. Younger man started to doubt if it was a good idea to invite him over. "You okay? Planet Earth is calling Myc!" He heard an amused voice and his cheeks reddened when realized he passed out for a moment. "Apologies." He mumbled, leading Lestrade to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, it can take a while." Man yawned widely, but nodded, curious about the taste. He does remember his school times when mom left the milk on the cupboard with a smile and wishing a good taste but since she died it had been forgotten. "Here we go. Mug of warm milk to calm down." Greg awoke from the memories of childhood and smiled gently. "Thank you, Mr Holmes." Mr Holmes smiled at him and asked if he needs something else. Yeah, I need someone warm with me in bed, thought Lestrade saddened by it. He heard a gasp and realized he said it aloud. Mycroft was utterly shocked by this statement, losing his calm composure. Chef Inspector Lestrade stood from the chair and walked to the exit, saying: "I should go home." But he stopped dead on his tracks when Mycroft laid a hand on his half-naked arm. "Don't. Stay with me tonight." Stay with me tonight... A single sentence from the lips of the younger man. So full of emotions, carefully hidden from his view. But he was completely sure, that man had feelings for him. Maybe not deep, but still... "I will stay."


	2. Day after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear can eat us alive.  
> Fear can change people's mind.  
> But fear can't change the emotions we have for each other...

"Mr Holmes, it's time to go to work." Mr Porter's voice interrupted his dreaming. "Can't you just leave me in the bed for an hour?" The man shook his head. "No, Mr Holmes, Queen needs your help." Mycroft sighed. "Will you leave me alone just for five minutes? I don't want to embarrass myself more in front of Lestrade." Mr Porter looked at him, surprised. "Didn't he inform you? He left for work around five a.m." Mycroft Holmes looked at him, hurt visible in his eyes. "Please, don't tell me he run away from here..." Mr Porter sighed. "Maybe you should tell him the truth." Mycroft shook his head. "No, Mr Porter, the truth is not acceptable. Let's go to the office. Let's save London's ass once again." The older man chuckled a bit and helped his employer to choose appropriate clothing for a day in the office. Professional and comfortable in one. "Here, take this shirt. And this tie is not matching with your socks. You should choose another one." Mycroft sighed. "Can I just go without it?" Mr Porter smiled at him. "Would you better like to wear a bow tie?" Mycroft thought for a second about the offer and then decided against it. "Give me that blue tie and I will manage somehow." A man just nodded and handed him a tie he chose for his employer.

Meanwhile at Scotland Yard "What happened to you last night? You should go home, sir." Anderson commented aloud, watching Lestrade's fighting to not falling to the sleep. "Anderson, would you like to continue with what you are pretending you do and leave me alone? Or should I take out alcohol tester?" A man quickly left the office, not saying a thing. Lestrade sat on the couch, drifting to the sleep slowly. "Good morning, inspector." Lestrade blinked rapidly and managed to say: "Good morning, Mr Holmes. Wait..." He sat down quickly, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "I am sorry, sorry for what I have done. I ran like a lover after very successful sexual intercourse." Mr Holmes turned red. "To be serious for a moment, my behaviour was inappropriate. I am sorry." Mycroft still red on his face smiled slightly. "My apologies. I forgot you are supposed to be in work today. Can I improve my score by inviting you to coffee?" Greg Lestrade thought for a second and then said: "Sure, but I am not counting you any points." Mycroft nodded only and helped the man from the couch. "Thank you, man, this couch is nothing beside your bed." Then he went silent for a long time. "I meant... that bed in your guest room, where I... spent a night." The younger man smiled and waved it off. "I am glad you enjoyed the night. Let's go to the cafetéria to get some energy." 

"Thanks, Myc," Lestrade said after they returned to his office. "I don't believe you. You need to prove it somehow." The younger man whispered. Lestrade gulped slowly and hugged him cautiously, remembering how embarrassing it went the day before. Mycroft allowed himself to relax a bit. "Still need proof?" The grey eminence of British Government nodded silently. "Then let me..." He winked at the man gently. "I am giving you informed consent to do what you want." Inspector chuckled at his choice of wording and pecked man's lips with his own. "Huh, we should do it again, whatcha think?" Greg stepped back a bit. "But not here, man, I don't want to give Anderson a reason to humiliate me in front of my colleagues." Mycroft nodded slowly. "What do you offer as an alternative option?" Greg scratched his stubble and smiled nervously. "I would offer your house, but as you told me recently, after mourning over that young man..." Mr Holmes shook his head. "She was murdered. They cut her throat with some damn knife and..." "...left her to bleed out at the field not far from here." Inspector remembered the case he solved two months ago... "I am sorry, I didn't know..." Mycroft's eyes watered a bit. "No, shhh, don't cry. Shh, let me hug you. See, I am here-" The words were interrupted by a harsh kiss induced by the younger man. "Myc, can we go somewhere safe?" "What happened, Inspector? I thought you don't want to advance our relationship to the next level." Inspector nodded slowly. "But damn- you are a great kisser!" The younger man smiled at him happily and expected another kiss when Lestrade pushed him away. "No. I can't do that." Mycroft looked at him with surprise. "I am a married man," Lestrade explained and Mycroft agreed slowly. "I understand your reasons. But let me ask first. After all, what your wife has done to you, still you don't want to cheat on her? Such a noble act." Detective Inspector Lestrade shook his head. "I love my wife without a doubt. But it's not because of her, nor me. I am worried about my little girls. If someone will take advantage of my love for you, they will be the target of terrible humiliation. At the other side, I don't want to hurt you." Mycroft kissed him again and whispered: "I am not gay, Lestrade. Nor you. But what you said, you are kind to a fault, and I appreciate it. I will never be a reason for the humiliating of your precious ladies. Still, we can go to the cafetéria, don't we?" Lestrade laughed at him. "Sure, coffee is nice."


	3. Dinner at my place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking,  
> borders are falling down.  
> Why we feels so guilty,  
> chatting and smiling  
> over plate of steak?  
> How deep we will fall,  
> with the story of our...  
> flaws.

Sherlock was standing still in the corner of the inspector's office. He mumbled something about the crime he started to investigate. But Lestrade didn't listen to his arguments. "Sherlock, I don't care why you had to do such a thing! Drugs are prohibited, especially for you." He said while looking at Sherlock, disappointment finding its way to display on man's face. "I am not mad at you, kiddo, but at myself." He sighed after a while. Sherlock looked at him with surprise displayed on his face. "Why?" Lestrade shot him with an angry glance and said: "You are minor, Sherlock. No matter how smart you are or how mature you appear, I am responsible for your safety. About the case, you are out until I decide otherwise. Don't even try to complain, young man. You should thank me that I didn't call your mom." Sherlock just mumbled quietly: "It's all because I am tired, Inspector. I can't relax without them." Lestrade just smiled at him with sadness displayed on his face. "C'mere!" Sherlock stepped closer to Inspector and allowed him to comfort him.  
"Do you want to speak about your nightmares?" The older man asked, holding him in the embrace.  
"I am worried sick about my brother. He is suffering from an eating disorder. It all starts after Mrs Landman's murder, which he is still unable to overcome." Was Sherlock telling him a truth? Lestrade doubts that, but still comforted a boy.  
"I will speak with Myc about your worries. But he is stubborn, as well as you are. You can sleep here since I have a night shift. I'll drive you home then." Sherlock was about to argue, but decides against it, taking his leather shoes off. "Are you sure about that?" Lestrade asked with raised eyebrows. He felt uncomfortable while observing, now the half-naked, boy standing in front of him."Look, Inspector, we both know about the heat-inducing effects of cocaine on human's CNS. I am sweating in my own body like rhinoceros at Sahara." Lestrade laughed at his statement. "Just leave your panties on." Sherlock didn't say a thing, at first, but after laying down at the couch, he mumbled: "Besides my brother's...," Then he fell asleep and Lestrade can burst into a laugh. "I should call Mycroft to pick you up but, on the other side, I will let you sleep. You are exhausted enough to talk to him about what's bothering you." Lestrade said aloud and looked at the sleeping boy.

"Lestrade, what's happening? Why is this freak sleeping in your office?" DI Lestrade growled. "Why you continue calling him a freak? It's beyond me, Anderson. To answer your question, he was tired and fell asleep. I will drive him home after the end of the shift." Anderson grimaced at the sleeping boy and growled: "He could even be a mass murderer and we wouldn't find out. How you can be so calm in his presence?" "Look at him! Sleeping like a baby otter." Mycroft reclaimed when spotted his younger brother on the couch. "Myc, I am sorry I didn't let you know sooner, but Anderson..." Older Holmes waved it off. "What happened will not go away, Inspector. Let's forget about it. But shouldn't we wake him up? How long is he sleeping?" Lestrade looked at the boy and said slowly: "Not enough. My shift ends in an hour. Let him sleep until then." Mycroft nodded politely. "Aren't you hungry, Greg?" The younger man asked out of blue. Did he call me by name, Lestrade wondered. "Yes. I am starving. After arguing with Anderson and comforting your brother..." Mycroft looked at him, suspicion growing inside of him. "How many he takes this time?" Inspector stuttered a bit: "Two doses of cocaine. He had been worse, but this time it's different. He is depressed and worried sick about you." Myc nearly erupted into a laugh but held himself back. "Greg, I am 100% healthy 27 years old man. Yes, I lost some appetite, but I assure you it has nothing to do with food." He said, kissing the older man gently. "Come to my place. I will cook for you. If you eat all from your plate, you will convince me everything is okay with you." Mycroft nodded with a smile. "And what about my brother?" Mycroft asked. "As I promised, I will drive him home. We can go to my place for a late dinner then. For now, can we share some kisses maybe?" The younger man smiled happily and kissed the man's cheek. "Oh, come on, man. I didn't wait all day for just a peck." Mycroft mumbled something under his breath but then kissed the man passionately.  
"Sherlock, wake up. We are going home, okay? Come on." Inspector Lestrade woke him up rather gently. After taking a boy home, they went to Wyoming Avenue and Inspector parked his car a few metres away from the building. "Are you living here alone?" Lestrade nodded bitterly. "It's my safe place after all... I am here only when Grace kicks me out from the flat." Mycroft Holmes agreed slowly. "Here we go. I can't wait to taste your cooking skill by myself." Inspector smiled nervously and led the younger man upstairs. "I am afraid the place could be a mess. It's because I spend here nights, only." Mycroft didn't say a word, trying not to imagine something naughty. "Here we are. Welcome to my place. Enjoy your stay and don't run without dinner." Mycroft laughed and sat down at the chair in the kitchen corner. "Make yourself comfortable and please, wait a while. Do you have work tomorrow? I am asking because I could make something beer-crusted." Mycroft smiled at him. "Surprise me. I have all time of the world for you." Inspector blushed slightly

After half an hour, he turned to his guest and said: "My apologies. It took me a lot of time." A hungry man just waved it off. "Let's eat." He said with a smile. After the meal they moved at the couch, where they talked about a variety of topics, don't argue much. Of course, they didn't share the same opinions in some of the situation but respected the other one's point of view. "Kiss me, my dear inspector." Gregory Lestrade smiled a bit and kissed Mycroft gently. "Your meal was tasty, but let me taste something better." He hugged him tightly while using his palms to massage man's well built back muscles. "I have whiskey." Lestrade blurted out, uncomfortable with Myc's immediate proximity. "Look, I know what you said about your marriage. And that you don't want to cheat on her, but divorce is behind the corner. I know it's cruel to say it aloud: You were alone for a long time, now. Don't you deserve to be happy? Grace doesn't care about you, not like I care." Lestrade kissed Myc to shut his mouth finally, but it didn't help. After they caught a breath, he continued: "I will leave now. I don't want to push on you." He wanted to get up from the couch, but Lestrade caught his hand. "On your knees." He whispered and Myc shook from the excitement. Inspector slowly pulled down his pants, trying his best to not to think about what is he doing. "Relax, Greg, I am here to make you feel good." With these words, he moved closer to man's crotch, his eyes widened in shock. "What? Didn't you see a penis before?" Younger man just gulped and licked a top of the man's penis a few times. "Greg, are you okay? You are holding your breath." The man looked at him and growled: "Of course I am holdin' my breath. Ya damn lickin' my penis like some lollipop." Mycroft laughed and said to him: "And it's just a start, Inspector. You will see the best mouth of the universe in action." "Prove yourself." The older man whispered. So Mycroft did. At first, it was cringy. A young man nearly choked while trying to push all length into his mouth.

"Sweet Jelly! What the hell was that?!" Mycroft managed to say when Greg cum into his mouth roughly, licking tiny strips of semen from his lips. Inspector blushed rapidly. "I am sorry, Myc. It happens sometimes. When I am alone..." A younger man looked at him with surprise displayed on his face. "You can make cum yourself with your hand only? What the heck? It's awesome! I can barely get rid of erection with a bit of precum. And you are frickin' erupting like a volcano." Greg shook his head, happily mumbling under his breath. "Myc, stay with me tonight." Older Holmes brother looked at the man above him and smiled. "Are we going to sleep here?" He pointed at couch because he didn't see another door. "No, Mycroft. I have a bed. I am not a vampire." With these words, he pulled on his pants and led Mycroft to the bedroom. "I don't have any clothes with me, Inspector. Will you lend me some?" Lestrade's face lightened up. "I have a better idea." He reached for Mycroft's tie and untied it. Then he pulled off his pants, uncovering his naked privy parts. "No panties? Sherlock recommends them."

"Inspector, I am not Sherlock. It's beyond me, how he can wear such things. I prefer to have freedom down there." "Better for me. Easy access." As he said, he did. He slowly gripped man's testicles, laughing at man's grimace. "Are you aware of the fact you are smashing my genitals in front of the bed?" Inspector smiled at him. "Bend over then!" He whispered into his ear and then bent him over a bed. "Spread them wide. Open them for me." Mycroft gasped. "I love this shirt, Inspector. Can I put it off?" Lestrade shook his head. "No, Myc. Leave it on you, or I will rip your ass." Mycroft obeyed. The idea of being ass-fucked was interesting, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be ripped down there. "Inspector, are you sure about it? I mean, Gr-" Policeman slapped his ass cheek hard. "Don't try to change my mind, Myc. And, I am sorry for that." He reached for the lube and generously spread it on his shaft. "Are you ready, Mycroft?" The younger man growled. Inspector took it as yes and prepared himself. "Now, scream if you wish." 


End file.
